Dot hack SOS Brigade
by Hirrayami Otoni
Summary: OneShot. Haruhi had done many stunts, which her poor followers had to suffer and fix for her. But as Haruhi heard rummors about suspicious activity inside a game called 'the world', she dragged the SOS Brigade into an adventure they'll never forget.


Disclaimer: SOS Brigade is owned by Nagaru Tanigawa and .hack by CyberConnect2 and Bandai. I claim no ownership if any of the characters just borrowing them for this story of enjoyment.

Warning: This is the raw version of the story, there are no spelling check or revision as of yet. Sadly I have no one I could trust to do me the favor of it for now. So enjoy as possible as you can.

**.hack//S.O.S. Brigade**

It was one of those days, one of those days when you feel that something horrible is going to happen and gives you chills down your spine? Yeah one of those... ever since I was in the classroom I saw Haruhi too enthusiastic about something... that was not a good thing.

Now I am in the club room, which it isn't our club room to begin with, playing table games with Koizumi once again. Nagato was reading as usual and Asahina was serving tea as always.

Suddenly the door burst open and our 'fearless leader' came inside with some boxes in her hands.

What the hell is that?

"This? It's our new mission!"

Come again?

Haruhi opened the boxes and took out some kind of gears. I took one on my hand to examine it, looks like some kind of headset and a controller.

What are these anyway?

"These are some equipment for the new game I just bought!"

Asahina looked at the items quizzically. "Suzumiya-san, why would you buy all this?"

"Elementary my dear mascot! This game-" she took out a game package. "Its called 'The World R:2'. I was hearing a lot of rumors about suspicious activities going on in this game. So we as the S.O.S. Brigade shall investigate and solve the clues once and for all!"

I sighed "This is just a stupid game..."

"Be quiet Kyon! You don't know anything at all! Now everyone lets prepare! I'll install the game on the computers and we head inside!"

Like I said... one of those days you shouldn't even come out of bed.

After installing the game and setting all computers, turned them on and waited for the display to show. I put on my headset and took the controller. Opening the game, I created my account and went to the character creation menu.

After creating my character I pressed the confirm button passing into a bunch of flares. When I opened my eyes I found myself surrounded by real-like graphics.

This is not bad... it looks almost real for a game.

"Isn't it?"

"Haruhi?" I turned around and found myself face to face with a green haired girl dressed in a skinny outfit wielding a sword bigger than her to her side.

"Yeah." she said as she raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

Seems I stared at her for couple of minutes because she glared at me annoyed. Is she nuts? Well… actually she is...

"Can you repeat that?"

"No."

"Kyon-san."

I turned again and saw two girls and a guy; they must be Nagato, Asahina and Koizumi. For the look of the cat-like girl on her eyes I deducted she must be Nagato. If the next to her was Mikuru; hehe she looks even cute on character.

"Rrrhhmm..." Haruhi stomped her foot on the ground calling my attention.

She must be mad again.

"So, what are your classes?"

"Edge Punisher." Haruhi said proudly.

"Steam Gunner" Koizumi answered next flicking his hair.

"Beastman Shadow Warlock..."

"Harvest Cleric" Mikuru answered fidgeting; so damn cute...

"And you Kyon?"

"Blade Bandier."

"So, what are your user name people? You may call me Haru the Great!"

Oh God...

"Yukito..."

"Kazuma."

"Miku"

Everyone looked at me. What? Do I really have to do this? Can't you just put your mouse on top of me or something?

"Come on Kyon, don't be such a party pooper."

"Kurama."

I don't know why I chose that name or this character. I just have a liking to swords plus I heard the name somewhere.

"What are you guys doing standing there? Hurry lets exchange member addresses and form a party!"

Too excited isn't she?

We took a look to our surroundings, asked a few question and after gathering some information; we headed towards what it was the chaos gate. I still don't believe what Haruhi said about weird suspicious things happening on this game... this is just a game for God's sake. But knowing Haruhi... I just had to sigh and go along.

Haruhi been party leader, she inputted the keywords and rings of light surrounded us warping to our next destination.

Many hours passed and we haven't seen any suspicious activities. We opted to go around the field and level up a bit. After all this was a game to enjoy. Learning the basics wasn't that hard; I have to tell you, the Rengeki was awesome. I felt a surch of power every time I managed to execute it towards a monster. We managed to raise 20 levels.

After arriving to root town, Haruhi still went around asking people for suspicious activities. We finally managed to get an answer, well not much one though. A player told Haruhi that the best way to get rumors and information was to go to the forums.

It is getting late; I think we should head to our houses.

Looking at me Haruhi nodded; "Yeah you're right... I guess its all for today. We should do it again tomorrow!"

Koizumi smiled looking at us "Well, I had fun."

Asahina nodded as well "Me too."

I won't admit it out loud but I had too. For all Haruhi's stunts, I guess this was an enjoyable one.

Logging out I took my head set and stood. Damn my legs went numb for been sited that long.

I better head home.

"Well, good afternoon for you all." Koizumi gave one of those annoying smiles that give you the urge to punch his face... that guy...

"Yeah good bye to you too..." idiot...

"Remember troops! Tomorrow at the same time, there is another investigation!"

Sigh...

Walking out I found myself facing Nagato, Koizumi and Asahina. The look of seriousness on both pretty boy and Asahina gave me a shiver.

Did something happen?

"Yes, didn't you feel it?" Koizumi responded with a nod

Not that I could...

"There is something inside that game Kyon... maybe is best that we try to convince Haruhi not to go in there again."

Easier said than done... why don't you do the job wise guy?

"Hey hey, is not anything to be annoyed about." Koizumi sweat dropped. "Nagato sensed something on the coding in the game and I sensed something wrong on its time and space continuum. I will do an extra investigation; tomorrow we have to secretly search while you try to convince Haruhi not to use the game anymore."

"Asahina."

"Y-yes!?"

"Did your superiors tell you anything about changes and all?"

"N-no... I haven't received anything from them yet."

"See Koizumi? Nothing to worry about... must be anything that great."

"Still Kyon..."

Nagato raised her eyes and looked at me straight to mines. "The game's "world" was deglosed by different coding that a normal game... coding that I cannot even access or manipulate like I did with the other game... every time I tried to hack into to investigate a spark of electricity shocked my system."

I stood quiet for a minute. What does that mean?

"It means the game is protected by some being..." Koizumi looked at me at the eye too.

Maybe the situation was more serious than we thought if that's what Nagato analyzed. Perhaps is better to investigate further.

"Yes. For now we should head home and take some rest."

I nodded my head and we all headed our wais not before, "Nagato."

"...?"

"I am curious, why did you choose a cat-girl PC?"

She looked at me at the eye and said nothing; just turned and headed her way. Sigh... Sometimes I wish to know what she is thinking.

The next day I had to sit and hear Haruhi's rants about new ideas and ways to investigate in the game. As I sat on my chair in the classroom with a bored expression on my face listening to Haruhi's babbling. Are we done yet?

"So what do you think Kyon?"

For you to just leave me alone.

"Don't be such a party Pooper!" Haruhi said with a pout.

Why do I have to put up with her again?

Later that day I got inside our club's room, which wasn't ours to begin with, and saw Nagato already inside, like always. But this time she was playing "The World" rather than reading. Suspicious...

"Are you the only one here? Where is everyone?"

"Koizumi will come later; Suzumiya-san took Asahina-san someplace and will be coming later."

Oh...

"Kyon..."

She took off her headset and looked at me.

"What is it?"

"I found something... log in with me I want to show you."

Ok. I went to my chair and turned on the computer. After doing all the gibberish I took the headset and controller and logged in. When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was the face of a certain entity turned cat-girl PC in front of me.

"Come with me." Was what she said, she sent a flash mail to party and I accepted. Nagato, or rather Yukito inside the game, turned to the chaos gate and said out loud. "Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground..."

The tingly came and we warped once again to our destination. When I opened my eyes I ended up facing something like… a cathedral?

"Yes... I heard rumors about a pale looking girl in white gown that some players had seen in here."

A ghost? Nah maybe it was an event NPC.

"No... The source of what I am sensing is concentrating in this place."

"Lead the way."

Following Yukito, we got inside the cathedral. The one who made this place really devoted him or her self into this place. The detail of graphics is so sharp that I can see everything as real. Even my reflection is detailed.

"Not a bad place, isn't it?" Yukito nodded and stopped in front of an altar. There was something printed in it, some kind of sided 'A' and it was glowing.

What is this?

"It seems that there is a twist of coding concentrating in here."

Uhm... curiosity rose and tried to touch it. Suddenly the world turned white; Static appeared around me, then I heard a bell-like sound... I turned around and saw a ghostly pale girl dressed in a white gown.

She smiled at me and said, "Those who are true to themselves... and firm to his or her believes; can light even the deepest darkness..."

Static, a high pitch noise then I came to.

"Kyon..."

I turned around and saw Yukito staring at me. What happened?

"You suddenly stopped moving and stared at nothing. Something happened?"

Should I tell her? Yeah I guess...

"I saw something when I touched it. A sound came then all was white. Afterwards I saw the girl in those rumors... she said something to me but I can't remember what."

Yukito nodded then her eyes went lifeless for a second then back to normal. "We should log out, I hear someone coming."

Ok.

I took my headset off after logging out. From the door came in Haruhi followed by a scared and crying Asahina and Koizumi.

What did you do to her again...?

Haruhi glared at me, then pouted and walked to her 'throne' and sat down. "Nothing for you to be concerned about!"

Sigh...

"Now that we are all here, let's log in!"

"Haruhi, I think its better we don't log into this game anymore."

"What? What are you trying to say Kyon! We just got it and there are those rumors we need to investigate."

Better stay away from it or we'll be in danger.

"Nonsense!! We are going and that's final! Remember Kyon that I am your chief commander and you're just a minion! Do as I say!"

Don't say I didn't want you...

"Shut up!"

After logging in for a while we managed to arrive at nothing. The disappointment was clearly on her face.

"Sigh... what a damn luck."

She was annoyed again, overtime work for Koizumi. heh...

"It's getting late; we should head to our houses." I said as I stood up taking off the headset.

"Oh alright... We can continue tomorrow."

Five minutes later I was cornered again.

"So, what did you found?"

I looked at pretty boy and told him what I told Nagato.

"That is no good I guess."

For once, I agree with you.

"We have to stop Haruhi playing at all costs."

Try it yourself jackass.

Sigh... This was a long day I am tired and need some sleep. I said my goodbyes and went home.

Sleep… sweet feeling of resting and recharging your energies. Sacred hour of doing nothing but just sleep... Until I was somehow shook and thrown out of bed; then I hit my head with the floor.

What the hell!?

I stood up, and then the shaking came again; what's happening? Is this some kind of earthquake? One explosion made me loose my balance and fall. After standing back up, I took a look outside. Closed space? I see storms thunder and explosions but not giants crushing things around.

I took my things and ran outside. Does this mean Haruhi was going to create a new world again? But last time she was fine. Or is this a tantrum for what we told her about the game?

"KYON!!"

Koizumi? Nagato and Asahina?

"Kyon! Something horrible has happened!"

Yeah wise guy, I noticed.

"Is this closed space? What happened with Haruhi?"

"That is the thing; this is not closed space, its actually happening on the real world but somehow people aren't noticing it."

Nagato spoke with seriousness on her voice, "The world is crumbling, falling apart; I cannot even access my powers to restore it."

"There is one reason for something like this to happen, Kyon-san."

Something must have happened to Haruhi...

They nodded. Asahina spoke, "I cannot contact my people."

"The agency is on panic."

"Hurry! We must go to her house."

As we got to Haruhi's, I told Koizumi to check for her in her room, she wasn't there. Where could she be?

"School..." Nagato said. "We much check if she is using the game."

We ran into the club's room and stopped in panic. There was Haruhi playing the game. That idiot!

"Haruhi!! Haruhi!"

She doesn't seem to move. I grabbed her shoulder then yelped as she fell backwards. In a hurry I grabbed her and removed her headset in panic. Her eyes... her eyes looked dead. Haruhi!! Speak!! What happened to you!?

"Skeith... Innis... Magus..." She spoke then her hand fell dropping the controller while closing her eyes.

"Oh my" Asahina said putting her hands on her mouth.

"This is bad..." Koizumi spoke. "Try to wake her up."

"Haruhi!" I shook her; "Haruhi wake up!! Haruhi!!"

Then there was a massive earth shake so intense that we fell on the floor and everything high up fell as well. Then we saw it... a crack in reality... reality is falling apart.

"Haruhi... fell into a coma." Nagato spoke. "I don't sense her conscience in her... and without her, this world will break... it will be the end of existence."

Is there something we can do?

"This is not closed space Kyon..." Koizumi said. "And the agency can't do anything to hold it..."

"Kyon... the only place we could get answers is inside that game. Her conscience must be trapped inside, like those rumors said about comatose victims."

I glared at the computer on the floor. I guess there is no other choice. But how will we know which is the nucleus of the problem? Only one way to find out...

"Asahina, take care of Haruhi. Everyone I will log in, you guys stay here and make sure nothing else happens. Koizumi, try to contact the agency and see if they can find a way to hold the breaking of space. Nagato, assist me from outside."

With a nod, everyone went to their positions and I went to the computer. Putting things to their place I took the headset and controller and logged in.

I felt the common tingly when logging in and found myself back at Mac Anu. I walked around and saw PCs on the streets, how ever, they weren't moving... as if time stopped inside the game.

Great now I cannot ask anyone. Then I got a flashback of the symbol that Nagato and I saw yesterday. She... that girl must have some answers. I have to see her.

Turning back, I headed to the dome and chaos gate. Once arriving I spoke; "Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground."

I found myself again in the cathedral. I ran inside and arrived at the symbol.

If you are there and can hear me... please let me see you and get some answers. I touched the symbol... nothing happened. Damn... maybe I was wrong.

Sigh... I guess this is the end. I turned around and headed outside. Haruhi... Then when I was about to open the door, I heard the same bell-like sound I heard yesterday. I turned around and had to close my eyes as a flare of white like hit me like a laser beam.

I opened my eyes and found myself surrounded by a field of many colors, twisting and spinning around.

Then there was a flash of light.

A girl with bare feet dressed in white and saffron hair stood there besides me inside the twister of colors. Her red eyes glanced at me as she extends her right arm.

Who are you?

"You want to save her, don't you? I'll take you to mama... she is with her..."

"But, who are you?"

"They call me Ze..."

An intense pain came to my head and I grabbed it. My surroundings started to spin at high speed spinning. Then everything went white and I stood there floating in endless white. Then I saw her again... that girl from before in the cathedral...

"So you've come..."

Where am I?

"Inside the deep sea of never ending network... The dreamscape of this world."

Am I dreaming again?

"No..."

"Tell me your name please..."

"I am called Aura."

Aura... nice name for a beautiful woman. She smiled at me and turned around. Haruhi!

"Yes... her conscience had been trapped here. I managed to rescue her before 'she' took her.

As I looked in fear, I saw Haruhi in fetus position floating in the sea of white. Wait... is she naked? I felt my cheek grew hot and blood almost fell out of my nose... note... almost...

"Haruhi!! Haruhi wake up!! Open your eyes!"

"Is no good, she cannot hear you... there is something holding her back."

Aura floated to her, she raises a hand to cares her face. I noticed Aura's expression grew sad.

"Dear sister..."

Say what?

"While I am a simple A.I. and you a Human... We are the same... like twins..."

What is she trying to say? I do not understand... or thought I don't...

"I am the Goddess of this world... you are the Goddess of your world... Our worlds cannot live without us or they'll crumble and disappear..."

She turned and looked at me.

"You, the one who's called 'Kyon'; my knights, Haseo and his companions took out the remaining rogue AIDAs... how ever there is one which has a hold of your Goddess..."

Come again?

"Yes, please... use my blessing and this item... I will warp you to the restricted area where it is. Only you can free her... go... Kyon!"

Aura opened her hands towards me and particle of light shot towards me. Piercing through me I felt and intensive pain, I couldn't hold it and screamed. My body started to change, my clothes morphed into silver armor, my sword grew bigger and runes printed into the blade. I felt my face grew hot as tattoos glowed in my cheeks. And in my right hand, particles of light surrounded it until it formed the Twilight Bracelet.

As the pain came, went away then I was warped away. Suddenly distortions and sounds surrounded me as the area broke like glass and I was facing net-space. Floating around I saw something that horrified me like hell.

In front of me was a huge creature, semi-transparent with a nucleus of some kind on the belly. It had spikes on the back and some aside like wings.

"Morganna Time-Devourer"

I heard someone besides me. I turned around and see the saffron haired girl again.

"You."

She looked at me, why does her expression reminds me of Nagato?

"I will assist you from here since Mama cannot head out because of your girlfriend."

She's not my girlfriend...

"Yeah right..." she said with a smirk.

I take it back... Not Nagato at all! Her smirk reminds me of that jackass of Koizumi.

"I will give you my powers. Use it to summon your avatar and defeat that monster!"

I nodded and raised my sword. The girl glowed in white light. Wait, you haven't told me your name yet!

It was too late, the girl merged with me and I felt a spike of immense power. So this is what power is? It feels great. I chuckled and felt it, as I summon it symbols surrounds me. With a yell an explosion of power burst out; I grew in size, my armor covered all my body, spikes grew out of my back and helmet and wings of light came from the spikes in my back.

I am Zenogaidez... the avatar of Suzumiya Haruhi... Together lets save our master!

Yes... Let's free Haruhi from this beast!!

I yell and raised my sword of light, with a burst of energy I dashed at the monster. Slash thrust, slash thrust, Whoops!! That was close. That thing can throw some kind of energy. Up, down, dodge to my side. This thing won't give up? WHUAAAAH!!

A burst of energy took me like intensive fire. I felt my body burning, which cannot be real since this is a damn game! There has to be a way. Do I have long range weapons or something?

Use the stun shot... if you manage to hit it you can stun the beast.

Right...

Setting my sword on my side, I raised my avatar's hands and started to throw coded balls towards it. Shooting and dodging, damn that almost got me.

Keeping up the shots, after a few tries I saw the thing stop moving.

Now! It is stunned, use your sword and strike it down.

With a yell I gave a mad dash and gave it a 4-hit- combo strike. Heh take that you biotch!

Spoke to soon. The thing raised one of its winged arms and strokes me sending me flying away; followed by light arrows shooting from its spikes on the back towards me like homing missiles. I dodged a few but others managed to hit me.

Damn those things stings! Uh? UUUFFF!! Before I saw, the beast tackled me again. My world went spinning but managed to stabilize myself again.

I heard a sound and looked, I shouldn't had... my blood went cold. The thing opened some kind of mouth and a ball of energy grew in front of it.

Oh hell... I was too dizzy to move. I won't dodge it in time.

And like I said, the monster shot a massive beam of energy and strokes me with it.

Whuuaaaaaaaaaahh!! Damn... I feel weak, that attack really got me... I gave it all... that thing don't die...

/KYON!!/

/KYON-SAN!!/

/Kyon... don't give up.../

Everyone?

Flash...

"Those who are true to themselves... and firm on his or her believes; can light even the deepest darkness..."

Aura?

I saw a flash.

"Kyon..."

Haruhi!! Her smile... No, I cannot give up!! I CANNOT LET HARUHI DIE AND LET THIS WORLD FALL APART!! BOTH THIS WORLD AND MINE ARE COUNTING ON ME!!!

Everyone!! LEND ME YOUR POWER!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! I feel it!!! My wings of light bursts out like sacred flames. And with a mad dash I stroke the AIDA. Screaming like a maniac I pummeled the damn monster to hell. Rose in the air raising my right leg and stroke with an axe kick with an explosion of energy to that damn beast!!

Took my sword out and sliced what's left of its shield. Particles or something came out as it's protect break broke.

Now!! Use the twilight Bracelet!!

I rose higher, extended my right hand as the bracelet came to life. Spike of virtual colors came out surrounding it and I started to charge its energy.

Take this!! My love! My anger! My hate! AND ALL MY SURROW!!!

The astral images of my friends surrounded me holding my right arm. And we all yelled "DATA DRAAAAAIN!!!!!"

The beam hit the monster, with inhuman scream it as reduced to codes and data. Then the data disperses and dissolved.

I did it... Haruhi... guys... I did it...

So... tired...

As I closed my eyes... the last thing I saw was my character returning to normal and sinking into the never ending sea of the net space... then all was black...

"Kyon..."

A voice...

"Kyon."

Who... is calling me?

"Kyon!!"

Am I dead...? Is this... heaven?

"Kyon open your eyes you damn jackass!"

Haruhi?

Argh... too bright... My vision was blurry but focusing I could see Haruhi's face. My head was on her lap and thank God she is wearing some kind of white gown. By the way... where am I?

"You are back on the deep net dreamscape."

Oh, Aura is here too.

"You dork! She saved you; you could at least thank her!"

Oh right... sorry.

"Thank you... Aura."

She smiled at me.

"Hey, you already have a girlfriend; stop making those gooey eyes on my mom!"

Great the brat is here.

"What!?"

"Girlfriend?" Haruhi blushed madly. "I am not!!"

"Dear daughter. That is enough."

"Yes mama."

"Kyon, can you stand?"

I could try... I felt a dizzy spell but managed to stand up.

"Thank you Kyon, for saving both our worlds."

If I had a penny for each time I have to save the world from Haruhi stunts I would be a millionaire...

Aura looked at me with confusion. "It was nothing... don't worry about it."

"It is time for you two to go back or else your world won't last longer."

"Uh?"

"Don't worry about that Haruhi."

I turned to the two ghostly girls and smiled. It is weird, on the small time we spend... I am going to miss you two.

"Same here, but you can visit us anytime."

"Thanks but it was too much excitement for one day."

Aura nodded and smiled. "Return to your world Kyon, sister..."

A ring of light appeared to Haruhi and she warped away. But before it happened to me, "Kyon..."

I turned towards Aura.

"Given that Haruhi fell in coma, she won't remember anything of what happened here, she only will feel it like it was just a dream."

I nodded then fade away.

I opened my eyes into the real world and took out my headset. Quickly stood up and ran to Haruhi. Mikuru took a glance at me a bit worried.

Do not worry; Mission accomplished.

Mikuru gave me a bright smile, damn so cute. Koizumi also smiled at me, I hate him... Nagato looked at me and nodded.

"She is asleep; better take her to her room." I said and took Haruhi on my arms.

"Thank you... Kyon..."

I glanced at Nagato and with a smile I nodded. Hell this is my job anyway.

Nagato smiled at me... check that again, she... smiled? I looked around to see if I was just seen things, but I was wrong given that both pretty boy and Mikuru-chan was equally shocked. My smiled grew bigger; I guess the danger was worth after all.

"Maan that was fun. I thought it was really the end of the world."

Idiot...

"Come again?"

"Nothing, it's over. Let's go home."

With a nod, everyone went out of the school.

The next day I entered the classroom. Stopped a bit seen Haruhi on her chair behind mine starting at the sky like always. With a smile and a sigh, I walked over here and sat down.

"Hey Kyon...?"

"Uhm?"

"Yesterday I had a really weird dream..."

Like hell you did...

"You know, maybe I am into that stupid game too much... I guess I won't play it anymore or I'll go insane."

Halleluiah!

"So what now?"

"We continue like we always did I guess."

Yeah… looking for aliens, espers and time travelers, which are below your nose…

"Hey Haruhi..."

"Yes Kyon?"

"Are you free this Saturday? Want to go out with me?"

"SAY WHAT!!?"

--FIN.

Ver. 1.2

Thanks to Esbee for pointing out a few details in his constructive critique, which he had a point, I checked and corrected them. Revised a few things as well.


End file.
